ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5: The Plaster Trap
(Meanwhile, back in the museum, Sid and May were worried about Carly and Gabriella.) * May: I smell a rat. * Sid: You smell the Puppy Master in an African lady's disguise. He gave himself away with that remark about my statue's head. That was the first part he finished and she was very pleased with it. * May: Well, Sid. You're not going to hand him your science skills, are you? * Sid: Of course not, Sid. I wanna find Gerald. * May: Holy switcheroo. I should've known. (A moaning sound is heard from a door) Someone's moaning. * Sid: No doubt, our man. (They open the door and find Gerald, tied up and gagged.) * Sid: It is Gerald. Untie him, May. Carly's going to put an end to our crafty adversary once and for all. (Cut to sometime later in another facility, Carly is up to something.) * Carly: I wonder what could be keeping Sid the Science Kid. (The Puppy Master enters the room with Even Steven.) * Puppy Master: Carly Shay, your days of crime are over. * Carly: Not till I get the chainsaw, Puppy Master, for my webisode. Sid, May, what are you waiting for? (Sid and May fight the looters. Carly places her comb on a wax statue. Even Steven joins the fight.) * Carly: Hold this. (The fighting words appear every time that Sid, May and Carly punches or kicks a villain. Towards the near end of the fight, Carly Shay stands in the middle between The Puppy Master and Even Steven. The canine villain pulls out something. A beam of light shoots out from it.) * Puppy Master: I prepared myself with my anti-mesmerizing Bat-Reflector. (But the light hits Even Steven.) * Even Steven: Holy ricochet. (He falls.) * Puppy Master: Steven, old chum. (Before the Puppy Master can reach Even Steven, Carly kicks him under the funnel and pulls the switch above her, releasing the Super Fast Hardening Plaster all over him.) * Gerald: What did you do that for, Carly? Now you'll never get his gadget. * Carly: When the plaster hardens and is removed I'll get a mold of his gadget. Not only that, but The Puppy Master would be permanently plastered. Oh, it's a far, far simpler end for the canine baddie. And the flailing knives mechanical stretchers, cylindrical chambers acid sprays and suction fans of my hat factory. Oh, it's a stroke of genius on my part if I do say so myself. And I'll be killing two birds with one stone. Two birds with one stone. (The cliffhanger text appears.) * Lydav: (voiceover) How does The Puppy Master get out of this plaster trap?? Has Carly Shay outwitted the canine baddie for her own flirty ends?? The web of terror is just starting to tighten like the wet plaster is just starting to harden!! Be prepared!! Tomorrow! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel!! (The screen fades to black.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Cliffhangers Category:Raven: Mega Disasters 4: The Oklahoma Tornado Category:"Same Bat-Time, Same Bat-Channel!"